Jade Donatelli : des murs et une vie brisés
by HimawariKurotsuki
Summary: Jade Donatelli avait 10 ans quand tout bascula dans sa vie. Elle vivait paisiblement à Shiganshina avant ce jour-là. Désormais, sa vie est en ruine et elle ne désire que se venger. C'est l'histoire d'une survie parmi celle d'Eren, Armin et Mikasa.
1. Chapitre 1

An 845

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et la jeune fille commençait à avoir froid. Elle ramassa le seau d'eau que sa mère l'avait chargé d'aller chercher et décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle traversa l'allée principale de Shiganshina en tenant fermement le seau de ses petits bras frêles. La population vaguait tranquillement à ses occupations : les femmes revenaient du marché, les enfants se chamaillaient gentiment et les hommes jouaient aux cartes en parlant grossièrement. La jeune fille croisa quelques soldats de la garnison qui portaient des équipements tridimensionnels en direction du mur. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle se précipita près du feu.  
\- Jade ! Tu pourrais au moins me passer le seau avant.  
Sa mère se tenait devant la porte qu'elle avait refermée, les mains sur les hanches. Jade souffla sur ses mains encore un peu froides et s'exécuta. Elle ramassa le seau d'eau qu'elle avait abandonné près de la porte et le tendit à sa mère. Jade s'installa à la table au centre de la cuisine et observa sa mère faire chauffer l'eau pour le dîner. Son père somnolait dans un coin de la pièce avachit sur une chaise. Jade s'amusait à entortiller ses cheveux roux autour de ses doigts quand son grand frère sortit de sa chambre.  
\- Ah te voilà, feignasse. Tu en as mis du temps.  
Jade lâcha ses cheveux et vexée répliqua :  
\- Ça aurait été plus vite si tu étais venu m'aider.  
Pour toute réponse son frère lui tira la langue. Jade se jeta sur lui et il l'attrapa par la taille comme pour l'étreindre. Il ria.  
\- Tu t'es encore fait avoir.  
\- Non ! Pleurnicha Jade  
Son frère passa alors à sa torture préférée : les chatouilles. Jade pleurait et riait en même temps. Elle n'entendit même pas sa mère leur dire de faire moins de bruit. Elle essaya de se libérer de son frère mais il la retint par le bras. Soudain, un tremblement assourdissant retentit. Sa mère et son frère tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre. Jade n'eut le temps que de voir le visage de son frère horrifié quand ce dernier la poussa violemment sous la table. Tout devint noir et Jade sombra dans l'inconscient avec le cri de sa mère comme dernier souvenir.

Jade reprit ses esprits doucement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. La douleur et le silence la paralysaient. Tremblante, elle se mit à pleurer. La panique et la peur l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Elle essaya de se convaincre que le pire n'aurait pas pu arriver mais au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien qu'il n'en était pas possible autrement. Après un effort sur-humain, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, mais elle parvint à distinguer le ciel gris et son toit qui tenait encore par miracle. Elle toussa à cause de la poussière des débris qui flottait dans l'air. Elle voulut redresser son buste mais la douleur l'arrêta. Elle regarda ce qui la fessait autant souffrir. Un morceau de poutre lui était tombé sur la poitrine mais ce n'était pas cela car, par chance, il n'était pas un des plus lourds. C'était son genou droit qui la lançait terriblement. La table s'était écrasée sur elle. Elle dégagea ses bras des morceaux de bois, de paille et de pierre et enleva la poutre en grimaçant puis respira un grand coup. Elle se redressa à l'aide des ses bras et regarda autour d'elle. Sa maison avait presque été entièrement détruite par un énorme bloc de pierre qui, elle n'en avait aucun doute, ne pouvait provenir que du mur Maria. Seul le côté droit de sa maison était encore debout. Comment avait-elle pu survivre ? Soudain, ça lui revint en mémoire. Le grondement. Le regard de son frère et son geste pour la sauver. Le cri de sa mère. Elle n'osa pas regarder au sol mais elle devait savoir, en être sûr. Ses yeux se posèrent près de l'endroit où son père était quelque temps auparavant. La chaise avait été complètement écrasée et une mare de sang jonchait le plancher déchiré. Ses sanglots se firent plus violents. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit derrière elle le corps de sa mère qui avait été projeté. Sa tête était presque coupée en deux et son visage était figé dans un rictus de détresse. Comme sa mère s'était trouvé la plus proche de l'impact, la fenêtre soufflée pendant le choc, avait envoyé un énorme morceau de verre qui avait empalé son corps directement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait également un bras totalement arraché. Jade porta la main à sa bouche pour réprimer un hurlement muet perdu dans ses pleurs. La peur, le sang, la mort. Plus rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. Elle devait s'en aller. Elle aurait préféré mourir avec eux mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Son frère ne l'aurait pas accepté, il ne s'était pas sacrifié en vain. Elle souleva difficilement le panneau de bois de sur ses jambes mais n'abandonna pas. Quand elle y arriva elle se remit à trembler. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda ses mains sales et entaillées. Les titans pensa-t-elle. Elle serra les poings. Tout était de leur faute une fois de plus et si elle restait là elle serait à leur merci. Elle se leva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant uniquement sur sa jambe gauche. Quand elle fut debout, elle chancela et manqua de s'évanouir une seconde fois ou de vomir. Son frère se trouvait juste à ses pieds. Il avait été non seulement écrasé par le mur de leur maison mais aussi piétiné par un titan. Son corps était séparé en deux et ses membres aplatis. Son ventre profondément ouvert laissait apparaître ses organes. Jade avait l'estomac noué et son cœur lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle regarda une dernière fois les yeux bleus désormais sans éclat de son frère et se détourna de ce spectacle morbide. Sans hésiter, elle sortit des ruines de sa maison presque en rampant et en traînant sa jambe blessée pour se retrouver dans la rue où le spectacle n'était guère mieux. Tout n'était que désolation et décombres. Il y avait du sang et des morceaux de corps partout. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de titans à l'horizon mais tout pouvait encore basculer. Déterminée, elle avança en direction du second mur espérant y parvenir en vie et trouver de l'aide s'il n'avait pas été détruit lui aussi. Laissant Shiganshina derrière elle, elle se fit la promesse de vivre pour son frère et de venger sa famille.  
Il lui semblait avoir marché une éternité et sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. De plus, elle devait se déplacer en contournant les obstacles à cause de sa jambe et évitait de regarder trop le sol imbibé de sang. Soudain, quand elle arriva à la partie de la ville la moins dévastée car la plus éloignée de l'impact, il lui sembla entendre des murmures. Son esprit devait divaguer après tous ces événements. Cependant, plus elle avançait et plus les voix se fessaient claires. Elle ralentit et au croisement d'une route elle aperçut deux jeunes garçons d'un peu près son âge entrain de discuter en fessant de grands gestes. Elle pensa crier pour leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils viennent l'aider mais elle se ravisa. Elle se cacha derrière une maison et les observa. En les regardant de plus près, ils ne semblaient pas être des rescapés et n'avaient pas l'air paniqué. L'un était blond et avait les traits durs et l'autre grand pour son âge et brun. Ce dernier semblait aussi timide et tendu. Jade se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ici à un moment aussi critique. Elle n'arrivait pas bien à entendre leur conversation mais des brides de mots lui parvenaient. "Mur", "Fuite", "Plus tard", "Entraînement". Le blond s'énerva et frappa dans un caillou. Elle l'entendit crier " Plus le temps maintenant…". Elle frissonna. Elle se rappela ensuite de la garnison et se dit qu'elle devait continuer à avancer pour leur demander de l'aide. Tant pis pour ces garçons étranges. Elle ne devait penser plus qu'à elle. Elle passa le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas qu'ils la remarquent. Grâce à la pénombre due au mauvais temps et aux arbres qui la séparait des garçons elle put passer. Elle n'avait vu personne d'autre de vivant et pensa que le reste de la population avait été évacué. Jade n'avait fait que quelques pas quand son corps la lâcha. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer et un titan allait venir se régaler de son petit corps meurtri. Elle hésita encore à crier pour alerter les jeunes garçons ou même un soldat qui sait. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un hurler un prénom, ce qui la fit sursauter. Sans avoir le temps de chercher la source de ce cri, elle glissa de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Jade était allongée sur le dos, les membres endoloris. Elle percevait des mouvements autour d'elle mais elle se refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle entendait son cœur battre lentement et se demandait comment elle pouvait être encore en vie. Elle ferma les yeux plus fort et une larme retenue depuis longtemps se fraya un chemin sur sa joue sale. Elle renifla et hésita encore à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus voir d'horreur et elle n'était plus d'attaque à affronter quoique ce soit.  
Seule. Elle était seule. Elle ne le réalisait que maintenant. Elle se détesta d'avoir survécu. Soudain, les mouvements autour d'elle se firent plus nombreux et elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle tourna la tête à droite, là d'où venait les voix, et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien puis le voile noir sur sa vision se dissipa peu à peu à mesure qu'elle clignait des yeux et plissait les paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle était dans une salle où une vingtaine de lits de fortune étaient disposés. Près d'elle, des soldats de la garnison qu'elle reconnu immédiatement à leur écusson en forme de roses, étaient penchés sur une femme et semblaient évaluer l'étendue de ses blessures. Jade détourna la tête. Encore du sang, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains, bien décidée à se lever. Tous ses muscles la suppliait d'arrêter mais elle devait bouger. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle réussit à s'asseoir dans son lit et fixa sa jambe. On lui avait posé une attelle. Soudain, on la saisie par les épaules. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un des soldats.  
\- Hé, jeune fille, tu dois rester allongé !  
Il l'obligea à reposer son buste sur le petit matelas. Puis, il s'accroupit près d'elle. Jade regarda autour d'elle, affolée. Le soldat se plaça de façon qu'elle ne puisse pas voir la blessée et tenta de la rassurer.  
\- Ça va aller, tu es en sécurité ici. Nous sommes dans l'enceinte du mur Rose.  
Jade dévisagea le soldat dont les yeux exprimaient du désespoir et de l'incompréhension mal camouflés. La garnison savait-elle réellement ce qui s'était passé ?  
\- C'est moi qui t'es trouvé lorsqu'on a vérifié les alentours du district de Shiganshina.  
Le regard de Jade passa sur les autres blessés et le soldat répondit à sa question muette.  
\- Ce sont les seuls survivants, mais certains ont des blessures graves, ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps. Tu as eu plus de chance …  
Jade avala difficilement sa salive. Il lui semblait que parler était une capacité lointaine. Après quelques tentatives où seulement des sons incompréhensibles se formaient dans sa gorge et après s'être humectée plusieurs fois les lèvres, elle parvint enfin à parler normalement.  
\- Merci de m'avoir aidé. Est-ce que … Une grimace de douleur la coupa. Quand elle respirait, elle avait mal, mais quand elle parlait c'était comme si tous ses os transperçaient ses organes. Le soldat, croyant savoir ce que Jade voulait, déduisit tristement sa question.  
\- Tu cherches ta famille, c'est ça, petite ?  
Jade fit non d'un mouvement de tête. Le soldat ouvrît des yeux ronds.  
\- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et sans que vous me ménagiez.  
Elle avait réussi à poser la question malgré que tout son abdomen était en feu. Le soldat la regarda avec douceur puis se prit la tête dans les mains. L'innocence de cette jeune fille à déjà été brisée se dit-il et je dois maintenant briser ses derniers espoirs. Il soupira. Un soupir mêlé de colère et de tristesse remarqua Jade.  
\- Un titan à détruit le mur Maria et ainsi ouvert une brèche à d'autres titans qui ont détruit la ville et dévoré une grande partie de la population.  
La voix du soldat trembla et il se tût. Jade encaissa le choc bien plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le pire était enfin arrivé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps de toute manière. Elle avait toujours su que les murs ne les protégeraient pas indéfiniment.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura le soldat et il s'éloigna, honteux.  
Jade ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle devait en savoir plus. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Où était-elle vraiment ?  
Elle donna un dernier coup d'œil aux blessés et sut sans aucun doute qu'elle devait s'en aller. Un bruit de foule venant de l'extérieur attira son attention et cela la poussa encore plus à se lever. Elle se redressa encore difficilement et, à ce moment là, le souvenir de son frère souriant lui revint en mémoire. Elle inspira et expira doucement. Il fallait qu'elle continue. Oui, il le fallait, pour lui.  
Utilisant ses dernières ressources de courage et de force, elle parvint à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle contempla son attelle de fortune. Dehors, le brouhaha redoublait. En s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche valide, elle se mît debout et des spasmes agitèrent son petit corps. Elle essaya de se calmer sinon elle ne retrouvera plus jamais la volonté de vivre. Un des soldats qui avait apporté de l'eau à un blessé se redressa et l'aperçu.  
\- Hé, toi ! Tu es trop faible pour marcher. Rallonges-toi !  
Il se précipita vers Jade et quand il fut à un mètre d'elle, Jade répliqua.  
\- Ne m'empêchez pas de sortir. Votre garnison m'a sauvé et je vous en suis reconnaissante mais laissez-moi passer.  
Le soldat hésita, sans poser de questions toutefois, il alla chercher quelque chose à l'entrée de la grande salle. Il revint quelques instants après avec un manche à balai et le tendit à Jade.  
\- Très bien, part. Ça me fera une personne en moins à m'occuper.  
Sans un regard en arrière, il retourna à ses tâches. Jade prit appui sur le manche et se mît à marcher en traînant douloureusement sa jambe droite. En boitant, elle arriva à l'autre bout de la salle et poussa la grande porte d'entrée.


	2. Chapitre 2

La lumière l'éblouie, elle plaça sa main en visière. Quand ses yeux se furent réhabitués, elle se rendit compte que l'endroit où elle se trouvait lui disait vaguement quelque chose. En face d'elle se situait une place entourée de bâtiments avec des immenses portes comme celle qu'elle venait de franchir. Chaque bâtiment donnait accès à la place pavée grâce à des avancées qui permettaient de circuler plus facilement de salle en salle tout en étant abrité. Jade était à l'ombre sous une de ces avancées. Elle fixait la place qui était remplie de monde. Il y avait quelques soldats qui semblaient donner des indications. Une file d'attente s'était formée et Jade remarqua qu'elle débouchait sur une distribution de nourriture par des soldats. Parmi cette file, elle vit des personnes âgées qui semblaient à bout de forces et des enfants qui pleuraient et criaient. Des femmes sanglotaient en essayant de rassurer et calmer leurs bébés. Certains hommes regardaient le début de la file avec appréhension. C'est alors que trois personnes retinrent son attention. Trois jeunes enfants qu'elle reconnut. Un blond et un grand brun entouraient une fille blonde à l'air ennuyé, qu'elle n'avait, quant à elle, jamais vu. Elle ne pût pas les observer plus en détails car, soudain, des cries retentirent au milieu de la place et la foule s'écarta. Jade avança tant bien que mal, se faufilant entre les gens et regarda bouche-bée la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un garçon, qui avait l'air aussi jeune qu'elle, se tenait devant deux soldats de la garnison, les poings serrés. Soudain, le jeune garçon donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du soldat qui le jaugeait. Ce dernier insulta l'enfant puis le frappa violemment au visage et son acolyte en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes qui envoya l'enfant au sol. Le garçon releva la tête, le regard noir et les larmes aux yeux, et tout en se frottant la joue, il se mit à crier :  
\- Tu sais pas ce que c'est. Alors, tais-toi ! Je parie que tu n'as jamais été au combat, tu sais pas ce qu'on a vécu ! J'ai vu des horreurs, des hommes se faire dévorer !  
Les soldats le regardèrent comme s'il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire tâche sur leurs uniformes. Vexés et se sentant supérieurs, ils s'apprêtaient à le frapper de plus belle. Lorsqu'un enfant avec des cheveux mi-longs et blonds s'interposa.

\- Je vous en prie, excusez-le. C'est à cause de la faim qu'il est aussi à cran. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais permis de vous parlez sur ce ton. Pardonnez lui, il ne recommencera pas.  
Le garçon qui était encore par terre ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui mais il ne rajouta rien. Une fille aux cheveux noirs munie d'une écharpe rouge se précipita sur lui pour l'aider. Les soldats se regardèrent en soupirant et l'un d'eux dit au blond :  
\- Aller, ça ira. Vous êtes encore que des gamins et vous croyez que tout vous est du. Mais vous devriez nous remercier. N'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à nous que vous avez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.  
Puis, les soldats s'en allèrent sans se retourner. Jade vu le garçon qui avait été frappé grommeler quelque chose mais elle ne put pas l'entendre car le brouhaha de la foule était revenu. Les gens recommencèrent à passer autour de Jade sans se soucier d'elle. Cette dernière observait toujours les trois enfants. Le blond donnait désormais du pain à ses deux amis. Jade pensa soudain à son frère. Elle se détourna d'eux le cœur serré et repartit d'où elle était venu. Sous les arcades, elle trouva des escaliers qui devaient mener au second étages des entrepôts. Elle s'installa sur les premières marches pour se reposer et allonger sa jambe. Elle avait les idées confuses et se demandait se qu'elle allait devenir. Qui allait s'occuper d'elle ? Combien de personnes étaient mortes ? Les soldats d'élite du bataillon d'exploration étaient-ils intervenu ? Où allait-elle vivre ? Survivrait-elle encore ? Alors qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser de sa futur vie elle entendit une voix qui s'élevait non loin des escaliers où elle se trouvait. En se penchant, elle reconnu le garçon qui s'était disputé avec les soldats un peu plus tôt. Il s'énervait à présent contre son ami blond qui avait les larmes aux yeux. La fille à l'écharpe rouge se tenait près d'eux avec un air impassible. Mais quelque chose que le brun dit la fit sortir de son calme. Elle se dressa devant lui et l'envoya au loin d'un seul coup. Jade en resta stupéfaite. Comment une fille aussi jeune pouvait-elle avoir autant de force ? Comme le coup ne semblait pas suffire à ses yeux, elle sermonna son ami et attrapa un morceau de pain que le blond avait dans les mains pour le fourrer de gré dans la bouche de sa victime. Le blond parut soulager et sourit. Son regard balaya l'endroit où il se trouvait et il s'arrêta sur Jade. Cette dernière baissa la tête pour regarder sa jambe afin de faire croire qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle observait toujours le garçon blond. Après avoir vérifié que ses amis mangeaient tranquillement leur morceau de pain, il décida de s'approcher de Jade. En arrivant vers elle, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Jade releva la tête pour lui faire face.  
\- Bonjour, lui dit-il. Je suis désolé pour la scène à laquelle tu as assisté.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Ton ami devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison.  
Elle se garda bien de dire qu'elle avait aussi été spectatrice de son conflit avec les soldats. Le blond poursuivit :  
\- Je m'appelle Armin Arlert.  
Jade hésita, mais ce dis qu'après tout, ils devaient être dans la même galère.  
\- Jade Donatelli.  
Armin sourit. Puis, son regard passa sur la jambe de Jade.  
\- Tu aurais dû rester allongé, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Sûrement. Mais je ne supportais pas de voir d'autres personnes bien plus blessées que moi. Et je devais savoir ….  
Le visage d'Armin s'assombrit. Ces mains se mirent à trembler mais il raconta tout de même.  
\- Un titan a détruit le mur. Je l'ai vu. Il dépassait le mur d'au moins dix mètres. Et il nous regardait … Tout d'un coup, le sol a tremblé, des maisons se sont détruites tout autour de nous et ça a été la panique. J'ai pu rejoindre un bateau pour évacuer la ville mais ….  
Sa voix se brisa et il secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas te raconter tout ça. Ça a dû être extrêmement douloureux pour toi.  
Jade posa une main sur son épaule.  
\- Merci. J'avais besoin de ces quelques détails. Je n'ai rien vu et quand je me suis réveillée tout était fini.  
Une larme s'échappa de son œil.  
\- Ça a été traumatisant pour tous ceux qui se trouvent ici.  
Armin tremblait toujours et il parla sans regarder Jade.  
\- J'étais horrifié. Quand j'ai pu enfin bouger, je me suis enfui sans prendre la peine de chercher mes amis alors qu'ils étaient eux aussi en danger.  
Il sera le morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la main. Jade posa les yeux sur sa jambe et déclara :  
\- Je ne dois la vie qu'à mon frère qui s'est sacrifié pour moi et mes parents sont morts.  
Armin redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.  
\- Toi, au moins, tu n'es pas seul.  
Elle dirigea son regard vers le garçon brun et la fille à l'écharpe.  
Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Comme si tous deux faisaient le point de la situation et apprenaient à accepter leurs faiblesses en sachant que plus rien ne serait comme avant.  
Soudain, Armin réalisa quelque chose.  
\- Tu dois mourir de faim !

Il coupa son morceau de pain en deux et en tendit une moitié à Jade.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je ne sais pas quand on sera ravitaillé.  
Jade fit un faible sourire à Armin. Ce garçon est gentil et intelligent, mais il semble abriter un fort courage aussi, pensa-t-elle, en se remémorant son intervention auprès des soldats.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Armin.  
Elle commença à manger le pain et réalisa à quel point elle était affamée. Les yeux bleus d'Armin exprimaient une grande bienveillance.  
\- Armin, appela soudain la fille à l'écharpe rouge.  
Elle regardait Jade d'un air méfiant. Le jeune garçon se redressa instantanément.  
\- À bientôt Jade. J'espère que ta jambe guérira vite.  
Sur ce, il partit en direction de ses deux amis et s'en alla avec eux. Jade soupira. Elle était de nouveau seule. Elle avala le dernier bout de son pain et se releva grâce au manche à balai. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle irait à présent.


End file.
